Since the time moving pictures were invented there have been devices and exhibits which attempt to simulate motion in a stable environment. The advent of computer technology has allowed the development of many systems using high-speed processors and video display devices to simulate motion, but most, if not all, concentrate on the apparatus' ability to trick the viewer into feeling the motion, and/or the device's intended use is to create a simulated environment where true reality is not a factor. Thus, while the technology and scope of simulated motion applications has increased dramatically since motion pictures were invented and although the computer has given simulated motion creators great flexibility in their creative work, the prior art often neglects to focus on the actual process of recording, editing and generating the image to ultimately be viewed, and the impact of this process on ease of production and the quality and realism of the ultimate viewed image.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,806, issued Nov. 5, 1958 to Walter Disney, describes a rocket ship amusement apparatus, housed in a building, which has viewing screens on the top and bottom. In conjunction with movement of the seats, films are projected which can be viewed through the screens giving the illusion of space travel. This patent does not explain, however, how these films are created, edited and generated, and how that process affects the ultimate viewed product or the cost and effort of producing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,806, issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Thayne N. Ellsworth, describes a portable multiple module simulator which allows viewers to view their real surroundings, and simulate take-off with movement and travel through simulated space. Ellsworth utilizes video cameras attached to a boom which transmit live images to viewers. But he doesn't explain which cameras transmit to which screens or, more importantly, explain how the editing transition from recorded image to displayed image is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,287, issued Sep. 5, 1995 to Andrea S. Hull, describes a system of video display which creates the illusion that a viewer is inside moving action. The description fails to explain though, how the images are generated in respect to crucial elements such as perspective, continuity and movement.
A further and consistent drawback to the prior art related to motion simulation is its practicality in relation to cost. Defense department flight training simulators, for example, are truly advanced and of high quality and realism, but their use in ordinary commerce for entertainment is prohibitive.
Video display technology has seen significant advances recently, with the improvements in digital compression technology enabling greater use and flexibility in the editing and processing areas. As memory and storage capacities along with processing speed continue to extend the ability to digitize, store, and manipulate moving video data in computers, new ways will emerge to eliminate the defects of prior inventions related to moving picture image display technology.
For example, a new technology has emerged recently with the creation of the video wall. This technology usually starts with a single image, which is then processed so that segments of the image are sent to separate image screens contiguously configured so as to reconstitute the original image. Blokland et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,135, and Kalua, U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,530, have disclosed technical improvements useful in the video wall. But again, these disclosures omit anything about how the images displayed are recorded and edited precedent to display, and the impact on quality, realism and cost.
In short, creating the illusion of motion has seemingly been tried in countless ways over the years with the emphasis being mainly centered on the processing and display devices utilized. Because the human brain is not easily fooled with illusions, most of these prior devices have failed to properly match the processing and display devices with appropriate raw data or footage that realistically create an adequate illusion or feeling of motion, and that is easy to use and low cost.